


Dopóki ci nie pozwolę - Larry tłumaczenie

by Alexanderthebrave_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis ; Louis ubiera się w bardzo seksowny strój, a Harry pieprzy go mocno.</p>
<p>albo</p>
<p>mały smut na mikołajki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopóki ci nie pozwolę - Larry tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not until I say you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102714) by [Braveryforstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveryforstylinson/pseuds/Braveryforstylinson). 



Harry otworzył drzwi, poluzował krawat i wszedł do środka.  
-Lou? Lou, kochanie jesteś w domu? - zapytał  
-W sypialni- szepnął chłopak wiedząc że Harry na pewno go usłyszy.  
Harry zdjął buty i poszedł prosto do sypialni.  
-Hej Louu… -uciął gdy zobaczył swojego chłopaka ubranego w seksowny kostium mikołaja.  
Harry zwilżył wargi i podszedł bliżej do Louisa  
-Co to ma być kochanie ?  
-Nie podoba ci się - powiedział Louis robiąc zbolałą minę.  
\- Myślałem że ci się spodoba ale jeśli …- zaczął ale Harry mu przerwał.  
\- Podoba mi się wyglądasz tak cholernie gorąco, chciałbym rozebrać cię z tej sukienki moimi ustami a potem pieprzyć mocno - powiedział i poczuł że robi się twardy co było teraz mocno widać.  
Louis prychnął - Powiedz mi co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić. Jak mocno zamierzasz mnie pierzyć Haz - wymamrotał sięgając ręką pod sukienkę i głaszcząc swoje krocze.  
Jęknął i odchylił głowę. Harry prawie zwariował na ten widok. Westchnął bezradnie i po pchnął Louisa, przyciskając go do materaca  
-Nie drażnij mnie Lou. Zamierzam pieprzyć cię mocno, a ty nie dojdziesz dopóki ci nie pozwolę -powiedział na wydechu.  
Zlustrował Louisa od dołu do góry zanim zaczął ściągać jego sukienkę  
-Pospiesz się Haz- westchnął zniecierpliwiony  
-Chce cię poczuć  
Z tymi słowami brzęczącymi w głowie Harry szybko ściągnął sukienkę wraz z bielizną , pozostawiając Louisa nagiego.  
Chłopaka przeszedł zimny dreszcz  
-Ej to nie fair że tylko ja jestem bez ubrania, rozbieraj się!  
Harry szybko zdjął swój sweter, koszulkę a następnie spodnie z bokserkami odsłaniając swoje ciało.

-Cholera Harry jesteś taki gorący - powiedział.  
Harry wziął trochę lubrykantu na palce by przygotować Louisa.  
\- Okej kochanie, zamierzam cię rozciągnąć  
\- Tak zrób to, proszę.  
Włożył jeden palec w dziurkę Louisa a w zamian otrzymał jęk.  
-Taki ciasny Lou - powiedział. - Piękny i ciasny.  
Harry dodał kolejny palec i zaczął je krzyżować.  
\- Cholera Harry to jest takie dobre - jęknął - Potrzebuje cię teraz Haz, proszę  
\- Jesteś pewny że jesteś wystarczająco rozciągnięty?  
\- Pieprzyć to, zrób to i pieprz mnie Harry - powiedział zdesperowany.  
Harry położył nogi Louisa na swoich ramionach i powoli w niego wszedł.  
\- W porządku Lou?  
\- Um, w porządku - odpowiedział  
Harry uniósł nogi Louisa jeszcze wyżej i wszedł w niego do końca.  
-Boże tak, Hazz cholera mmm- jęknął głośno.   
Harry otrzymywał kolejny jęk przyjemności, gdy z każdym ruchem uderzał w prostatę chłopaka.  
\- Zaraz dojdę Harry  
-Nie, dopóki ci nie pozwolę - warknął  
-Proszę Harry, proszę – jęknął jeszcze raz.  
Hary chwycił jego przyrodzenie i zaczął poruszać w rytm swoich pchnięć , sprawiając że Lou jęczał jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Harry, proszę - jęknął ponownie.  
\- Okej kochanie – westchnął.  
\- Ah – westchnął, gdy dochodził  
\- Lou, ja też zaraz dojdę - powiedział wypełniając Louisa.  
Harry wysunął się z niego powoli opadając na łóżko.  
-Boże to było niesamowite – powiedział.  
Harry sięgnął by wytrzeć resztki płynu z podbrzusza Louisa.  
\- Umm smakujesz tak dobrze kochanie - powiedział.  
\- Zamknij się i przytul mnie - powiedział wyczerpanym tonem. Harry owinął ramiona wokół Louisa i szepnął  
\- Kocham cię kochanie.


End file.
